If I Wake Up Next To You
by Fer-chan
Summary: Que diferença faria se você ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã, quando se acorda na cama de um estranho em um quarto que nunca se viu, enrolada em um lençol que definitivamente não é seu e sendo abraçada por alguém que não se tinha ideia nem do nome? Talvez não fizesse muita diferença, mas podia com certeza, te ajudar a fugir mais rápido.
1. I See

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mais o Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan e vice-versa.

_Romance / Humor_

**Sinopse:** Que diferença faria se você ainda estava de calcinha e sutiã, quando se acorda na cama de um estranho em um quarto que nunca se viu, enrolada em um lençol que definitivamente não é seu e sendo abraçada por alguém que não se tinha ideia nem do nome? Talvez não fizesse muita diferença, mas podia com certeza, te ajudar a fugir mais rápido.

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas".

''_Pensamentos''_

Narração.

:

:

:

:

**If I Wake Up Next To You.**

:

:

:

Abriu os olhos, não, fechou novamente. Era muito cedo e estava cansada, trabalhara em dobro nas ultimas semanas intercalando missões em grupo e apoio ao hospital. Há, como aquele lugar era cheio, como tantas pessoas se machucavam em um mesmo dia? Mas hoje era diferente era seu dia de folga ela não sabia o porque estava pensando naquilo mas tinha absoluta certeza que deveria ficar ali deitada, com o vento entrando pela janela de cortinas escuras semi abertas, as paredes de cor fria quase como gelo o lençol azul as cobertas escuras...

...espere um momento, quando suas cortinas eram escuras e quando as paredes foram de tal cor fria? e os lençóis, como assim mudaram de brancos para azuis de uma hora para outra? Mas esse não era o maior problema. E esse peso na cintura que estava a deixando sem liberdade para respirar a vontade? Esse sim era o verdadeiro problema.

Flash back

Como assim o tempo se atrevera a dar chuvas de verão tão repentinas assim? ela saíra do trabalho com um céu azul com nuvens fofas com formatos divertidos, e agora, como aquilo tudo, a fofura, o céu azul simpático fora mudar para nuvens cinzentas e escuras como estavam no momento? Mas não, isso não era o pior, o que a irritara era as gotas grandes e despassadas que estavam caindo em seus cabelos e sobre seu uniforme branco do hospital.

''-Kami me odeia, haaaa.'' Gritou coma garganta fechada para abafar o som.

Ela acabara de fazer o cabelo estava perfeito ate então, o seu uniforme branco ainda cheirava a roupa recém lavada quando o colocou, e os papeis, porque diabos ela não escolheu a pasta de plástico ao invés de carrega-los ao ar livre nas próprias mãos. Porque ela fazia tudo sempre errado? Isso era injusto. Quando não errava no jogo errava no amor, e quando não errava nos dois errava no trabalho, aquela era Haruno Sakura. Ela poderia inventar a palavra 'des-sorte' e inclui-la no dicionário com uma menção honrosa a sua pessoa.

''-Kami, esses papeis são importantes por favor faça a chuva parar, so por alguns minutos, segundos que seja, por favor''.

Dizia em quanto tentava cobrir os papeis com os braços desnudos. Mas não era de se duvidar, não estava adiantando nada. As folhas estavam ficando enrugadas e a tinta já estava borrando como maquiagem no fim de festa.

''-Eu só queria ser um pouco menos desastrada, ter um dia de sorte, um dia só seria o suficiente, não... poderia ser só durante a manhã, ou melhor umas horas, duas horas uma hora. Kami, eu aceito até minutos, mas por favor deixe minha vida diferente nem que seja por pouco tempo. Eu não quero acordar amanha e ter que me comprometer com esses papeis todos destruídos por minha culpa, eu não quero isso, só queria algo diferente por pelo menos um dia.''

Os sapatos encharcados, o salto quebrara a alguns segundos atrás fazendo-a a soltar um dos palavrões preferidos. O uniforme estava já encharcado para não mencionaria o céu, como se fosse preciso. Mas a essa altura ela já olhara as nuvens cinzas que pareciam sorrir com deboche para ela e sua falta de sorte.

Raivosa olhara para o céu cinzento carregado com relâmpagos e com os o rosto empapado pela chuva e os olhos raivosos proferiu um grito digno de um cantor de opera.

''-EU ODEIO ESSA VIDA, KAMI, ME DE UMA VIDA NOVA por favor .''

''-E como num piscar de olhos sentiu as pernas formigarem e um leve baque do corpo ao chão, o raio junto com o trovão a atingira em cheio.

Flash back end.

Xxxxxxxx

Abrir os olhos... o primeiro movimento da manhã. Se fosse tão fácil como se diz... mas por esse momento ela já havia passado, o que a fazia manter os olhos agora arregalados era o peso que sentia sobre a cintura.

Os olhos estavam fixados na parede de cor fria zombeteira que parecia gritar; não olhe para mim eu não tenho as respostas para te dar.

Com a respiração ainda pouco arfante de susto começou a mover os olhos verdes para baixo com cautela, tinha um lençol. O lençol azul que não a pertencia nem em sonhos, mas aquilo não era um sonho e ela agora deveria parar de alucinar e descobrir o dono da peça azul que agora a envolvia.

Não, não podia ser. Sim ela sentia o lençol no corpo todo, e isso só podia significar uma coisa; ela não estava de pijama, ou melhor, ou pior, não sabia o que dizer, ela não estava com roupas.

Mas não era por isso que ela havia gritado, berrado e sapateado em pensamentos. Sim Haruno Sakura havia pedido para mudar de vida e agora ela acorda em uma cama estanha de lençóis azuis com um braço desconhecido envolta da sua cintura, mas o braço não era o problema, o problema era o dono, e era isso o que ela tinha medo de descobrir.

Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo em uma espécie de choro de arrependimento.

''_Kami como pode me levar a sério, quando eu só falo bobagem, logo agora, tinha que ser logo agora?'' _

Olharia para o céu - para dar mais ênfase a conversa com Kami - se estivesse ao ar livre.

Com o braço que estava disponível puxou o lençol com muita gentileza até descobrir um pouco do braço misterioso.

Torneado

Definido.

Mas porque ela estava reparando nisso logo agora?

''_Kami-sama, Kami-sama, eu não posso, não posso, será que eu bebi? Eu não lembro, mas se for prometo nunca mais beber, quer dizer não para sempre, talvez por alguns dias''_ Dizia aflita para si mesma.

''_Pode ter qualquer coisa aqui até mesmo o Chouji, não isso não, definitivamente o que não tem nesse braço e gordura, cala a boca, como posso pensar em antebraços bonitos a uma hora dessas? Porque penso em coisas idiotas quando não se deve?''_

Terminou de puxar o lençol sem o ser misterioso que a abraçava por trás despertar. Uma coisa ainda salvou sua dignidade, ela ainda estava vestindo sutiã. Não era de todo mal mas também não dizia muita coisa...

''sutiã confere, calcinha...''

No momento que ia puxar o lençol um pouco mais o braço definido a apertou mais para si soltando uma longa respiração em seu pescoço que arrepiou toda sua pele momentaneamente.

''_Será que ele está sonhando que está dando uma chave de braço em um inimigo... ta me sufocando... argh''_ Terminou o pensamento engasgado enquanto soltava o último restinho de ar que sobrava nos pulmões.

Ainda com o lençol cobrindo boa parte do corpo não podia conferir mais nada. Milagrosamente o abraço foi se soltando de vagar até voltar como estava no princípio.

Inclinou o corpo de leve e puxou o lençol um pouco mais fazendo escorregar pelo quadril.

''_pelo menos não perdi a calcinha. Nota mental: nunca contar isso para ninguém, nem para um surdo mudo.''_

Que diferença fazia se você estava de calcinha e sutiã, quando se acorda na cama de um estranho em um quarto que nunca se viu, enrolada em um lençol totalmente desconhecido e sendo abraçada por alguém que não se tinha ideia nem do nome? Talvez não fizesse muita diferença mas podia com certeza, te ajudar a fugir mais rápido.

Pegou o braço do desconhecido pelo pulso o mais leve que conseguiu e começou a levanta-lo para desgrudar da sua cintura. Se não fosse loucura demais podia jurar que alguém o grudou ali com uma super cola inventada por um cientista que não tinha mais nada de útil para fazer.

Todo movimento, o menor que fosse, que a medica-nin realizava para tentar levanta-lo dali não surtia efeito e o braço voltava para sua cintura com o agarre ainda mais forte combinado a um resmungo baixo de insatisfação do seu dono.

Com o corpo ainda totalmente paralisado pelo susto do resmungo esperou o estranho se acomodar novamente e sua respiração normalizar.

Não teve sequer tempo, o braço foi mais para frente de seu corpo a agarrando mais. Agora a mão mudara de lugar não estava mais apoiada em seu ventre a rodeando firmemente.

''_Por que logo agora ele tinha que agarrar meus peitos?''_

Ainda paralisada pelo agarre inapropriado que a mão do desconhecido havia feito, não ousara se mexer mais.

Levou a própria mão até a mão que sustentava o agarre no seu peito, e com dois dedos tentou levantar o indicador do desconhecido na esperança de arrancar a mão pesada dali, não adiantou, quanto mais ela tentava mais ele apertava o peito da Haruno.

Parecia mais que aquele gesto de agarre era um costume antigo que não se acabava tão fácil assim.

Voltou a árdua tarefa, pegou o pulso entre os dedos finos e o ergueu novamente vagarosamente, o dono do pulso o puxou rapidamente largando o seio e voltando para a cintura.

Mas dessa vez o abraço a arrastou pela cama para mais perto do corpo masculino fazendo o rosto do estranho enterrar-se entre seu pescoço, e suas costas ficarem totalmente coladas a seu peito, e não, ele não estava usando pijamas, nem camiseta, talvez não tivesse usando nada, os olhos verdes se arregalaram com o pensamento a pele se arrepiou por inteiro novamente.

''_Para, para, não pense mais, se concentre no plano da remoção do membro, vulgo braço.''_

Talvez ela pensasse que falar pseudo cientificamente iria ser de alguma ajuda, mas o braço continuaria ali, bem como o seu dono que a proposito agora estava cada vez mais se apossando do corpo da rosada de um jeito nada cientifico.

Resolveu que talvez se fizesse um único movimento brusco para se livrar do braço seria mais eficaz ...

1...

2...

3...

E ...

''- Aonde você pensa que vai?''

Agora não era mas somente o braço que a estava segurando, e sim o corpo todo.

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

:

:

:

_Esperem por favor não me matem isso terá continuação kk, provavelmente mais 2 capitulos e a tortura acaba galera –q_

_Enfim, fic curtinha inspiração apareceu depois do cap 686 pegada gostosa –q mais capa com Sasuke de cowboy com a Sakura encoxando ele, ui deliciaaaa. _

_**Sakura:**_ que isso fer-chan, vão fazer mal juízo de mim o.o _**fer-chan**__:_ maginaaa Sakura-chan, isso tudo foi jogada de marketing você sabe...^^'' _**Sasuke:**_ jogada de marketing? O.ó Ta bom, e a noite Sakura, também e jogada de marketing? Diz pra ela, diz...

Fer-chan sai de fininho para olhar o barraco de longe. O.o.

:

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	2. I Feel But I don't Know

_**I feel... But I don't know.**_

Sim, a vida era patética. E não, ela não era cor de rosa.

Definitivamente...

Como assim alguém algum dia teve a pachorra de mencionar que a vida podia ser cor de rosa?

Como assim _ele_ não queria ser atendido por _ela_? Não, Uchiha Sasuke passara dos limites. Quem ele pensava que era para escolher por qual medico seria atendido? Ela por acaso tinha alguma doença infecciosa, era tão feia que ele não podia ficar na sua presença ou ela era uma medica-nin tão ruim assim?

Há o futuro, não o futuro não. Não iria pensar nele até porque com certeza ele iria ser terrível como o presente. Como alguém podia ter um destino tão cruel? Era advertida no trabalho por erros que nem eram dela. Não tinha um namorado – quando todas desfilavam com namorados lindos e agradáveis – e o pior: seu antigo amor de infância se recusava terminantemente a não ser atendido por ela, o que leva a outro problema: ela deveria ser mesmo uma medica muito ruim, daquelas que mandam um paciente com ataque cardíaco para uma lobotomia não autorizada em uma sala suja.

O que tinha de errado com ela? Na outra vida tinha matado filhotes inocentes com requintes de crueldade?

Seria ela satã, o diabo ou o caralho A4 para merecer tanta infelicidade e desdenho? Ela devia ter destruído uma vila na vida passada.

Talvez roubou doce de criancinhas indefesas.

A vida de Haruno Sakura nunca foi tão difícil como nos últimos tempos. Estava machucada, partida, despedaçada e não via futuro algum para ela ali. O time sete não a chamava mais para missões. Ino iria se casar com um cara lindo e rico que estranhamente cheirava a vacas. Naruto estava perto de ser Hokage, se apaixonara por uma doce Hyuuga e estava mais feliz do que o normal.

Mas, e ela? Como ela ficava nessa história de personagens construídos com futuros planejadamente e progetadamente felizes e certos?

Sozinha: o Uchiha não estava nem ai para ela – o que doía profundamente já que nunca o esquecera - e ainda a rejeitava como medica, aquilo parecia tortura psicológica, ser tão infeliz deveria ser proibido, deveria ser erradicado do planeta.

Moribunda: sim, um dia iriam encontrá-la morta no sofá da sala quando tivesse 80 anos com seu cachorro comendo pedaços do seu rosto todo enrugado.

De novo, de novo estava ela pensando no desgraçado do futuro. O odiava sem nem mesmo o ter conhecido, afinal nada de bom poderia vir de um presente tão ruim como era o dela atualmente.

Sozinha: ela teria que ir sozinha ao casamento da sua melhor amiga/rival – e de todas as outras - sem um homem lindo a tira colo para poder se exibir e dizer: _sabe essa coisa que está aí do seu lado, gordo e meio careca com a camisa que os botões quase nem fecham? Isso não é um homem, isso, isso aqui que está ao meu lado, isso sim é um homem de verdade, aprenda comigo a escolher e arranque esse dedo podre fora._

Ela estava se sentindo completamente ferrada. Endemoniadamente e amaldiçoadamente ferrada, com requintes de crueldade é claro. Sempre.

O futuro, sim o futuro novamente. Nós normalmente esperamos muito dele, não é? Não era assim com a Haruno, ela só queria que ele não existisse, pois assim seria muito mais fácil e viver um dia de cada vez já estava de bom tamanho.

Mas o futuro não se entrega fácil assim e te prende e te acha em qualquer ruela escura que você ousar tentar se esconder. Ele é bom e mal ao mesmo tempo, triste e feliz. Ele é tudo que você ainda nunca teve ou talvez terá. Talvez sim, talvez não, isso só o futuro dirá. Para sanar suas duvidar teria que esperar. Não era grande problema, ela sempre esperava, esperou pelo e espera pelo Uchiha, esperou para ficar mais forte, esperou para ficar mais sábia.

Mas o futuro, esse a incomodava, porque simplesmente não esperava nada de bom vindo dele.

—Aonde você pensa que vai? —os olhos negros a miravam sérios, impassíveis como se fosse perfura-la a qualquer bendito segundo em que ele estava com as mãos no corpo dela.

—Eu... eu... é! Sasuke-kun? — os olhos esverdeados vidrados de surpresa, e não, ela não tinha adquirido o habito de gaguejar da Hyuuga, mas acordar de uma hora para a outra sendo agarrada por Uchiha Sasuke não deixava espaço para fazer um discurso elaborado nível prêmio Nobel da paz.

—É o que ainda diz na minha certidão de nascimento!

Respondeu e a beijou com vontade e sem pudor algum. Sentia as mãos do Uchiha brincando pelo seu corpo enquanto a boca atacava seu pescoço. Ainda se encontrava paralisada de surpresa com as mãos tremulas apoiadas nas costas largas do moreno. Não fazia movimento algum. Estava paralisada e congelada pelo susto.

A cabeça pendida para o lado enquanto recebia os beijos... e, espere! Ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo, como assim Uchiha Sasuke estava tirando – ou melhor – tentando tirar a calcinha da Haruno com as próprias mãos. Aquelas mãos, mãos Uchiha. Eram fortes, bonitas e precisas e estavam escorregando sua calcinha pelas suas pernas enquanto aproveitava para toca-la em lugares bem reservados. Há, mas como era bom, o corpo dela pegava fogo por dentro mesmo ela estando congelada para ter alguma reação...

—_Kami-sama o que está acontecendo comigo? Isso é real demais para ser um sonho, um daqueles em que... —_ os olhos verdes se arregalaram_, como assim Uchiha Sasuke _estava tentando se encaixar entre suas pernas abertas enquanto a beijava excitado?

—O que você está fazendo? —a Haruno perguntou ainda paralisada.

—Sexo! Você também gostava até ontem. —o Uchiha respondeu para logo voltar ao que estava fazendo puxou as pernas da Haruno em direção a ele fazendo-a escorregar pela cama.

Ela o empurrou para o outro lado da cama com o rosto confuso. O moreno saiu de cima dela a contra gosto sem entender nada. Continuou lá parado apoiado nos cotovelos e nu enrolado no lençol azul esperando pela próxima loucura da Haruno.

Ela ajeitou a calcinha no corpo novamente de um jeito desajeitado e rápido, não havia tempo para vergonha quando se acorda na cama de Uchiha Sasuke e ele tenta transar com você de uma hora para a outra deixando claro que aquilo era totalmente normal. Sim porque transar com Uchiha Sasuke era normal, só que não, isso era uma tarefa muito, mas, muito difícil de se realizar, não pela parte dela – é claro, era pela parte dele. Ainda era o Uchiha, e o Uchiha era difícil. Difícil como colocar seu jeans mais apertado depois de um banho no verão.

Pulou da cama com os braços tampando o peito. Os olhos enxergaram um amontoado de pano azul, o pegou com pressa cobrindo o próprio corpo de qualquer jeito.

—Você está muito estranha hoje! —o Uchiha franziu o cenho mas não mostrava enfado, na verdade achava aquilo um pouco engraçado.

Arrancou o lençol de cima do corpo e levantou nu da cama ficando em pé em frente a Haruno paralisada pela cena, nem em sonhos imaginara aquilo.

—É uma brincadeira nova, tipo, você finge que não me conhece...

—Sasuke-kun! —quase gritou enquanto tentava tampar os olhos – sem muita – eficiência – enquanto o Uchiha estava na sua frente justamente como viera ao mundo, só que naquele tempo ele não tinha aquele abdômen definido, nem as costas largas de músculos perfeitos, os ombros largos perfeitos para protege-la em um abraço, as pernas bem moldadas o pescoço e o...

—Eu acho melhor você vestir suas roupas...

—Como eu vou fazer isso se você está com a minha camisa? —disse se aproximando-se mais, sem a rosada notar – já que mantivera uma mão tampando os olhos o tempo todo – puxou a camisa da mão da Haruno e contornou sua cintura com a outra a puxando rápido para si.

Ouviu um gritinho. Os olhos da garota ainda estavam fechados enquanto o moreno atacava seu pescoço indefeso com lábios molhados e macios. E com mãos hábeis abria agora seu sutiã.

As mãos pequenas que agora estavam apoiadas no peito forte do Uchiha o empurraram para longe. A rosada arfou por ar enquanto passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados e a outra se mantinha apoiada no próprio pescoço. Sentiu a peça intima larga nas costas e a fechou de supetão arrumando os seios com vergonha.

—Sasuke! O que está acontecendo aqui, eu estou falando sério, sem brincadeiras. —disse séria com o folego agora recuperado. Ainda não conseguia o olhar direito. O Uchiha pegou as calças do chão e as vestiu meio confuso.

—Humpf! Nós somos namorados, namorados fazem essas coisas. As vezes na sua casa, as vezes aqui na minha...

—Namo... namora... dos? —perguntou gaguejando mais para ela do que para Sasuke. O estomago e a cabeça revirava a cada pensamento e a cada palavra ouvida. Os olhos agora rodando pelo quarto fisgando detalhes e quando abaixou os olhos para a cômoda do lado da cama avistou o que ela diria que seria algum tipo de genjutsu do mal. Bem do mal, aquilo não se fazia com uma garota apaixonada.

Uma foto dos dois se beijando em preto e branco. Sim claramente aquela era ela, e sim, claramente aquele era Uchiha Sasuke a beijando na foto que estava no quarto _dele_. Aquilo era loucura demais para uma manhã só.

—Você pegou a mania da Hyuuga? —perguntou enquanto olhava a rosada gaguejar e caminhar até a mesa para pegar o retrato nas mãos o analisando.

Estava atordoada, tão atordoada que esquecera que estava só de calcinha e sutiã na frente de Sasuke. Como aquilo podia acontecer? Não lembrava de ter tirado aquela foto, simplesmente, porque nunca a havia tirado. Abriu os lábios arfando um pouco de ar. Não podia acreditar. Como iria? Era surreal, era...

—Que dia é hoje? —perguntou ainda mirando o retrato com afinco.

—21 de setembro, porque? Pensou que eu ia _esquecer_?

—Eu... eu tenho que ir... —pegou as roupas que estavam no chão - não pareciam ser dela ela nunca havia comprado nenhuma peça daquelas - mas eram femininas e segundo o Uchiha eles passavam noites na casa um do outro e ela acordara sem nada, logo...

Escutou ao longe a voz do Uchiha dizendo um sonoro: _eu não esqueci!_

Saiu da casa para a rua com pressa. Tudo parecia mais que normal, então definitivamente aquilo não era um sonho onde se podia morder postes feitos de chocolate ou fazer sexo selvagem pela manhã com Uchiha Sasuke.

—Mais uma noite de sexo caliente? —Suigetsu disse mexendo o corpo e exibindo os dentes afiados.

—Que? Quem é você? —talvez um pervertido estivera atacando Konoha e a Haruno ainda não sabia. Talvez aquele ser fazia parte da loucura bestial para que ela acordara. Ou talvez so estivera ali porque era louco mesmo.

—larga ele e vem pra mim, você sabe que eu me derreto todo. —disse fazendo uma cara sexy e passando as mãos pelo corpo bem trabalhado.

A rosada esboçou uma cara de terror e correu daquele lugar aos gritos.

—_Que isso? Eu sempre brinco com ela assim. Será que ela tava me zoando? É brincadeira mas tem um fundinho de verdade. — _pensou curioso sobre o comportamento estranho e recente da amiga.

O hospital continuava exatamente o mesmo com suas paredes branquíssimas e balcão igualmente claro. O chão de mármore e todas aquelas portas que ela continuamente todos os dias as abria.

—Testuda! Você nunca chega atrasada! O que aconteceu? —a Yamanaka a pegou de surpresa no corredor. Arrumou o amontoado de pastas azuis na mão. Uma aliança dourada brilhou em seu dedo chamando a atenção da rosada.

—Você tem uma aliança! —a rosada disse para si mesma. —você se casou? —a medica-nin estava abobada. Como aquilo fora acontecer sem ela estar presente. Como?

E a Yamanaka respondeu à pergunta que primeiramente nem era para ela

—É claro que eu me casei. Já faz dois meses. Dahhh! —bateu na própria testa com a mão em punho.

—É... eu sei... eu só tava brincando. —nunca fora boa em inventar desculpas. —Você casou com aquele cara rico e lindo... —esperava que a loira confirmasse.

—É claro que não! Eu me casei com o Sai. Depois que descobri que aquele nojento estava me traindo com uma vaca, e eu disse vaca de verdade, não uma mulher vadia. Então eu o deixei. Eca vacas, em pensar que você tentou me alertar dizendo que ele tinha um cheiro estranho. Mas eu já te contei tudo isso com detalhes.

—Claro, claro eu já sabia disso foi o Sai. Eu estava lá no seu casamento, não é? Como eu ia esquecer. —disse esperando fisgar algo.

—infelizmente você tava testuda, quando eu vi o Sasuke-kun de terno, por Kami-sama o que era aquilo? Eu quase joguei o Sai pela janela e roubei o Sasuke de você. —deu um tapinha no ombro da amiga enquanto ria com vontade.

—Então ele estava comigo... —perguntou novamente mais para si mesma do que para a loira. Mirava o chão pensativa.

—Claro! Quem mais seria, o lee? —e a loira gargalhou com vontade. —Você está muito louca hoje testuda, é melhor fazer uns exames nessa cabeça rosa.

Isso! Talvez ela estivesse com algum problema na cabeça. Um tumor, sim, um tumor enorme que estaria pressionando o cérebro a levando fantasiar toda aquela loucura desde que acordou até agora. Até porque Sasuke tentando tirar sua calcinha só podia ser fruto de uma alucinação enorme causada por um tumor igualmente enorme.

E aquela foto, o que dizer sobre aquilo? Porque diabos o Uchiha ia ter uma foto dele beijando a Haruno se não fosse pura alucinação causada pelo tumor. Sim, o tumor devia ser tão grande que a Haruno daria um nome para ele quando ele fosse extraído.

Precisava de um médico. Urgentemente.

Andou pelo corredor que era totalmente semelhante ao anterior da loucura e chegou até a última porta, bateu com o punho fechado, quase feroz.

Tudo que ouviu foi o consentimento para entrar dado por uma voz baixa e doce.

—Ohayo Hinata-chan. —cumprimentou um pouco eufórica, curvando-se rápido.

—Sakura-chan, pensei que não viria hoje! —mexeu a cadeira para tras levantando e convidando a medica a sentar-se.

—Você está gravida? — a cara de susto era impagável. Os olhos verdes arregalados, a boca meio aberta.

—É claro que sim, Sakura-chan. Foi você mesma que fez minha primeira ultrassonografia.

—_o Naruto não perde tempo, parece um coelho._

—É.. é sim. Eu lembro. Você está de 5, 6 meses...? —a pergunta fora feita baixo como se aquilo fosse adiantar algo.

—6 meses, o Naruto-kun está quase desesperado para nascer logo. —o sorriso da Hyuuga foi doce enquanto alisava a barriga. —Mas o que tem de errado com você? Parece um pouco assustada.

—É... como eu posso te dizer isso? — bufou baixo olhando para todas as partes do consultório branco.

—Você está se sentindo bem? —a morena esboçou preocupação.

—Eu ainda não sei, Hinata-chan. Eu acho que estou tendo alucinações, ou algo parecido. —disse pousando as mãos na cabeça, uma de cada lado a espremendo.

O Byakugan foi ativado nos olhos da medica-nin e Sakura a mirou examina-la com cuidado.

—Seu fluxo de chakra está normal, não tem nada errado, aparentemente, com o seu corpo. Mas podemos fazer exames mais específicos.

As chapas de raio-x dos exames da cabeça da Haruno mostrava nada mais além de um amontoado de cérebro, bem saudável por sinal. Nada de anormal estava alojado ali como ela pensara anteriormente. Agora não sabia se isso era bom ou era ruim.

Como assim não tinha nada de errado com ela ou com sua cabeça agora louca? Deveria aparecer nos exames o tumor maligno enorme daqueles que já tem cabelos e até mesmo dentes e coluna vertebral e já era extraído gritando para todos, aos quatro ventos, tudo o que se passava no seu cérebro estragado.

Se sentia perdida no meio da rua olhando para todos os lados tentando achar uma resposta válida para tudo aquilo, mas nada adiantava, tudo em que ela pensava não encaixava no que estava acontecendo. Algo estava errado. Algo havia acontecido e ela teria que descobrir. De um jeito ou de outro a resposta teria que aparecer.

—_Kami-sama! Me ajude por favor, o que foi que eu fiz? O que está acontecendo? Me de pelo menos um sinal, por favor._

Sentiu um pingo de chuva batendo sobre sua cabeça a inclinou para olhar o céu que estava escuro com nuvens carregadas pronto para uma chuva daquelas. La no fundo no fim do que os olhos verdes podiam alcançar, um raio partiu o céu com um estrondo.

A rosada tremeu e encolheu os ombros pelo susto.

—_Foi isso! Eu fui atingida pelo raio quando fiz o pedido para Kami-sama. _

—O que foi que eu fui fazer? —disse alto mirando o céu. Agora sabia que a culpa havia sido da imploração que havia feito a Kami-sama. Talvez ela o deixara furioso. Ela mesma havia se jogado ali e agora não sabia como sair.

Aquilo era um universo paralelo? Um lugar que Kami-sama leva as pessoas que fazem pedidos insistentemente? o céu? Será que ela havia morrido e foi parar no céu? Porque, acordar com o Uchiha do lado tentando arrancar sua calcinha enquanto a beijava e tocava seu corpo – e não se importava de estar sendo tocado também - só podia ser o céu.

Deus, ele estava excitado por causa dela, queria fazer sexo com ela a todo custo a torto e a direito. Estava gostando de a tocar e também gostava quando ela – mesmo sem intenção – o tocava também. E como o corpo dele era perfeito, nem como medica-nin ela podia o tocar direito, já que ele raramente aparecia no hospital e quando aparecia pedia para ser atendido por outro médico qualquer.

Pelo menos assim ela pode o tocar e sentir sua pele se arrepiar por baixo de seu toque, sim o toque dela. Haruno Sakura havia deixa Uchiha Sasuke excitado. E não vamos esquecer que ela pode o contemplar totalmente nu.

Aquela fechada de olhos sempre é falsa. Ninguém, ressaltando, ninguém que tapa os olhos com a mão está realmente tapando os olhos com a mão, é mais um gesto bem mentiroso, daqueles feitos por educação, inventado por alguém realmente bem esperto, que não queria se comprometer por inteiro, mas ainda sim queria aproveitar a visão.

Ela havia feito o Uchiha sair do controle, tarefa muito difícil diga-se de passagem. Isso só podia ser o paraíso. Deveria ela voltar lá e terminar o que começou: transar com o Uchiha, experimentar ser tocada por ele e poder toca-lo também e sentir seu corpo reagir, e aproveitar seja lá o que Kami-sama havia dado a ela? Ou ela estaria no inferno. Não, se fosse o inferno Sasuke seria substituído por Lee e uma ceroula apertada e verde.

Afinal, onde ela estava?

:

:

:

_**Continua...**_

:

:

:

_Segundo capitulo pessoal, espero realmente que estejam gostando da fic e do rumo que ela esta tomando, provavelmente ela já tenha seu capitulo final no próximo. _

_Espero pelos seus reviews com suas opiniões sugestões enfim. Me digam o que estão achando espero por vocês amores 3_

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
